


At The Skating Rink

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Gwen's working late, but a few late customers make up for it.





	At The Skating Rink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 winterknights fest. This was prompt 25 from merlinsdeheune. First posted [there](https://winterknights.livejournal.com/40071.html).

Gwen propped her chin on her hands as she looked out across the skating rink. It was busy, sure, but not as busy as they had been. Christmas was over and most people had returned to work. Some had the day off, but now it was evening. Everyone was home, probably, getting ready to celebrate the New Year. It was like Gwen's luck to be stuck working until midnight. At least she'd have a good view from here of the fireworks.

She caught sight of one of their customers as the poor woman slipped again on the ice. Her face was full of rage, but adorably. She pouted a little and her eyes were bright with the anger. Her hair which had started out as perfectly coiffed was slowly coming undone and Gwen longed to fix it for her. She'd always loved fixing up her girlfriend's hair.

The two men who had come in with her went over to help, but the woman pushed the blonde away. For the brunette, she was all smiles. Gwen got it; the brunette was a little like a puppy. Gwen certainly wouldn't push him away.

"Her name is Morgana," Elyan piped up from next to Gwen.

Blushing hotly, Gwen glared at her brother. "What?"

Elyan offered her a hot chocolate and leaned against the counter. "The pretty girl. Her name is Morgana. She's Arthur's sister."

Gwen sniffed and shifted things on the counter. "I'm quite sure I don't know who you're talking about."

Elyan chuckled. "Hey, Arthur! Bring your sister over."

"Elyan!" Gwen hissed. She shifted back and forth, trying to find something to do, to look busy, but had nothing. She'd always kept her work space neat and tidy. Even the skates were in order. 

On the rink, the two men helped the woman -- Morgana -- off the ice. The brunette helped her with the skates and then took his own off. The blond took the brunettes hand, as he had been doing all night. 

"Arthur's the blond," Elyan whispered. "He's the one in my art class. Merlin modeled for our project. It was love at first sight which is saying something since Merlin was only wearing --"

"None of her business," Merlin hissed as the group joined brother and sister at the counter. 

Elyan winked. "She's bi. Maybe she'll want to see the finished drawings."

"This shouldn't be so difficult," Morgana hissed as she slammed her skates down. "Absolutely ridiculous! I'm a dancer. I should be able to skate easily."

Gwen checked in the skates. "I work here and can't skate to save my life."

Morgana blinked, thrown off by the statement. "So why work here?"

"I need the money?" Gwen said with a shrug. "It's something to fit in when I'm not in class."

Morgana frowned. "Well, that's terrible. Do you know I've been looking for a personal assistant? Between shows and Uther's demands on my time, I need some help."

Gwen looked at Elyan, confused. Merlin groaned. "Do the Pendragon's just not know how to ask someone out on a date?"

Arthur huffed. "Look, when they're too pretty for their own good, we get tongue tied, okay?"

Silence fell. Morgana was blushing as hard as Gwen and Arthur both. Merlin looked like he was trying to hide giggles. Elyan calmly sipped his drink.

"Who said I wanted to ask her on a date?" Morgana demanded with a glare.

Merlin snorted. "You did. On the ice. No, wait, what was it you said exactly? 'I'd feel better about falling if that pretty girl at the counter wasn't watching.'"

Gwen's mouth fell open. Morgana cleared her throat. "That doesn't... I didn't..."

"Clearly you both find each other cute," Elyan said. "Just ask each other out. It's easy. You can negotiate Gwen's PA contract over croissants in the morning."

"Elyan!" Gwen screeched, smacking her brother's shoulder.

"Actually that doesn't sound terrible," Morgana mused quietly. "Gwen?"

Gwen swallowed hard. "I... I have to work until midnight. Tomorrow?"

Morgana smirked and leaned against the counter. "I'll pick you up tonight. I know of a place that's doing New Year cocktails until two."

"Okay. That's... Okay."

As Morgana slowly smiled, pleased, Gwen answered it. And boldly reached out to tuck Morgana's hair back into place. She winked cheekily and Morgana's smile deepened.


End file.
